


Fallout

by southernnerdygirl



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Episode: s02e19-20 Twilight of the Apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7672624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernnerdygirl/pseuds/southernnerdygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Ezra and Kanan got off of the Phantom on Chopper Base? How did everyone react?</p>
<p>This fic focuses mainly on how Hera, Kanan, and Ezra are. Hera/Kanan could be implied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> I've got so many ideas bouncing around in my head about how everyone handles Kanan going blind, and I know there are a bunch of other fics like this out there, I just had to add to them all. 
> 
> Unbeta-ed, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> Enjoy!

_ Kanan’s blind… _

The crew of the Ghost all had this thought at the same time when they watched Ezra lead Kanan off of the Phantom. Sabine and Zeb both noted that Ahsoka wasn't on the Phantom, but catching one look between Rex and Ezra gave them all the answer they could need. Hera however only had eyes for Kanan as she rushed forwards to him. She took in the bandage across his eyes and then embraced him. While he might blind, he was still standing here in front of her and breathing. Hera would take that over the alternative any day. Kanan was quick to wrap his arms around her in return. 

Sabine made her way over to Ezra and looked him over. “You okay?”

Ezra shrugged in response, “I’m not injured…” Hera stepped away from Kanan and looked over to Ezra.

“Injured or not, you and Kanan are both going to the Med Bay so you can both be checked over.” Hera maneuvered herself under Kanan’s arm so she could lead him to the Med Bay. Zeb knew when Ezra didn’t put up a fight about going to the Med Bay, and just quietly followed Hera and Kanan, something awful must have happened on Malachor.

“I’m going to help Chopper out with the Phantom. You know, check it out, make sure nothing awful happened to it.” Sabine only nodded in response to Zeb. She knew he wasn’t the best with dealing with his feelings, or other people’s for that matter. She knew, and accepted, that he would want to distance himself for the time being. She couldn’t blame him though, as she didn’t know what to do with herself. She decided to see if there were any odd jobs she could do around the base to keep busy until she heard something from Hera.

 

It was slow going leading Kanan to the Med Bay, especially since they had to walk through some of the busiest corridors on the base to get there. Hera was unwaveringly patient with him, despite her despair at the situation. Kanan hadn’t said anything other than a, “I’m here,” when she wrapped him in a hug earlier. Hera also noticed he was trying to make himself smaller. Whether he was trying to go unnoticed, scared of running into something, or both, Hera didn’t know. It was also quite unnerving how quiet Ezra was being. He was just silently walking along behind them. She didn’t have to see him to know that he was also trying to make himself as small as possible.

When they finally arrived at the medbay, Kanan was whisked away from Hera, leaving her with Ezra. Hera turned to Ezra, and was suddenly reminded at how young he was. He was only a child. Most of the time it was easy to forget how young he was due to how he carried himself and dealt with more in his short life than many people would in lives three times the length of his. Hera placed a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s get you checked out. Kanan’s in good hands right now.” Ezra’s only response was to nod and allow Hera to lead him to the closest examination table.

Hera sat back and watched as a medical droid checked over Ezra. She occasionally glanced over to the other side of the medbay where Kanan was. This didn't go unnoticed by Ezra. 

"Go check on him. I'm fine for now." Hera could tell Ezra was worried about his master, so she went to check on Kanan without fuss. 

Kanan's eyes had been unbandaged, and it took everything Hera had to not gasp at the state of his eyes. His upper face was a mess of angry red and burned flesh. Hera moved past the medical droid and took Kanan's hand in hers. Kanan squeezed her hand in response. He could feel her worry radiating off of her through the force. It was hard to differentiate what was happening in the force, but Kanan knew Hera well enough to pick her out of the jumble of everything. His eyes burned, and everything was black. He jumped a bit when the medical droid began putting bacta on his eyes because he had no warning that it was coming. Hera stroked her thumb across the back of his hand and shushed him. Kanan did his best to focus only on Hera's soothing touch, but the cold bacta against his burned flesh was quite uncomfortable to him. Suddenly, Kanan felt someone trying to soothe him through the force. He allowed himself to be soothed in this manner, and Hera could see him relax into the table.

 

Ezra had been given an all clear from the medical droid that looked him over when he had felt Kanan's presence in the force become tense. Ezra did his best to send a soothing presence through the force to Kanan. Ezra made his way to Kanan and sat in a nearby chair doing his best to keep his master calm. It seemed to be working as the medical droid was able to rebandage Kanan's eyes without the Jedi fighting against it. 

"Can you walk me through how to care for his injury?" Hera questioned the medical droid, and after an affirmative from the droid Hera followed the droid away to receive instruction. 

Kanan felt Hera pat his hand before she walked away to find out how she was supposed to care for his eyes in the coming weeks. He heard footsteps approach the side of the table he was laying on. "Ezra."

Ezra hesitated before touching Kanan's arm. "I'm right here."

"Thank you." Kanan turned his head towards where Ezra's voice had come from, but his face wasn't aimed towards Ezra at all.

"Don't thank me Kanan, this is all my fault." Ezra removed his hand from Kanan's arm and turned away, unable to look at his master's bandaged face any longer. Kanan sighed.

"I thought you might end up blaming yourself. You were not the one on the other end of the lightsaber that blinded me." 

"That doesn't matter! If I hadn't listened to Maul, I would have been there, and I could have stopped him!" Kanan could feel the anger and guilt rolling off Ezra in waves. The soothing presence he had offered earlier was no more. 

"He used to be a Sith. He knows the dark side well, and he knows how to manipulate people with it. You've been training for just over a year Ezra, it's not your fault. I don't blame you at all for this." Kanan wished he could bring himself to sit up and move to his padawan, but he knew that might just do more harm than good. 

It was all Ezra could do to not start crying all over again. Despite what Kanan was saying, it was hard to believe that all of this wasn't his fault. Ezra turned back to Kanan. "Do you think Ahsoka's dead?"

"I honestly don't know Ezra... I honestly don't know." Kanan hadn't felt Ahsoka's death in the force, but he wasn't sure if he had enough of a bond with her in order for that to happen. "Ezra, come here." Kanan reached out to his padawan.

Ezra bypassed Kanan's arm and buried his face in Kanan's chest like he had on the Phantom earlier. "I'm so sorry Kanan." The tears from earlier came rushing back all over again. Kanan wrapped his arm around his padawan, and was violently reminded that Ezra was still just a child. 

Hera had finished with the medical droid, but after finding Ezra sobbing into Kanan's chest with the Jedi's arm wrapped around the younger boy, she decided they needed some more time alone. Hera slipped away to check on the other two of her crew she considered her kids.


End file.
